Run Faster Run Away
by Onedayiwillflywithharryandfang
Summary: Lilly Potter and her 2 best friends Hunter and Nike Ride are looking for their parents. Orphaned at their parents supposed death and separated from their older siblings soon after they all met at their 15th foster home. How ever they can't ignore the feathers on their backs forever. Something is very wrong here when Hunter finds evidence that their parents might still be alive
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Just an ordinary day in the orphanage. I wish I wasn't here i wish that so often it's stupid. Obviously, I'm never getting out of here not at 14 I'm not I lost my chance 5 years ago. The cute kids are always taken first. I'm Hunter Ride and my parents are very obviously dead. I don't remember it. i was 5 but i do know that the guy who killed them was living in their house as a boarder. we were quite rich we didn't need the money we were just being nice. And now they're dead. And he runs free not free but they haven't found him yet. My sister still thinks that he's a good person who mistake. I still think my sister's naive and going to get us in danger. We go to a school called Pine Lake Prep PLP or as we like to call it Pine Lake Penitentiary. It's a uniform school and we are only there on scholarship. I would rather be in public school but as this is supposed to give me a "higher education" so whatever. Me and my sister are nothing special just strange kids in a strange situation so normal for orphans. For now the only detail you need to know is that we are 14 and can pass for 16 by height.  
So we are at our 15th orphanage ready to go to our foster home. Our 15th foster home. We aren't bad kids but bad things happen to us bad people find us. So we move on to the next home where they guarantee that we will be adopted because of how handsome I am and how beautiful Nike is. Yeah right. This time we are going to this lady's house named Maria. I sure hope for Nike's sake that it works out this time. Now I'm not saying that I don't think that my sister is pretty she is but she is 14 not 9 anymore. People want kids not someone they get to harbor for four years and then send to college I know for a fact that it is probably going to take more than four years for me to maybe even talk to them.

As we get ready to enter her house with what little stuff we had she came outside. She was nice enough looking. I mean it didn't look like she would kill us. As though she could read my mind Nike said,  
"Everyone looking to foster kids has a full federal background check."  
Maybe she can read my mind we never looked into twin telepathy. All of our stuff can fit into one suitcase. So we walked into her house and she showed us to our rooms. since we had been in foster care I had never had my own room and now I did and my own bathroom to. Not that i'm excited or anything remember this about me I don't have emotions it just doesn't happen. I feel them sure but I don't say them.

The next couple days went by quickly and before I knew it i was back in PLP with all the other kids. I check the list at the front of the school to find my locker. 118. Ok so I head down the hall to my locker to find two people pressed up against it. Gross. I don't need to see that so I walked away and went to my first class Calculus. It's kind of an advanced class for a freshman but I can handle myself. I enter the class just before the bell rings. The teacher begins calling names, I don't bother to look around because these are all juniors and seniors. Almost 5 minutes late a girls with bleach blonde hair walks in.  
"What a pleasure you have decided to join us." The teacher said sarcastically. She said something back but I wasn't paying attention. She was the girl from my locker.

"You can take the seat next to ." She sat next to me without even looking for me.  
Now that I can see her well I can see we aren't going to get along. She is perky and preppy and I'm not. We start class and we never say a word.  
Journal August 22, Don't I wish that she wasn't like that but I will describe her for you. She's Short maybe 5' at most with long blonde hair in a high ponytail that rests on her crown. Her hair kind of I don't know ask Nike to describe her. Great I'm talking to a book. I'm crazy.  
Oh great now she's leaning over to say something.  
"You are only crazy if the book talks back"  
I'm turning you away from her. How much did she read? Oh god oh god. Hunter calm down why does it matter what she thinks anyways?  
That's right it doesn't. Ok it's all good. I think I'm done for now.  
ok. Bye Hunter  
Ok the journal is out of the way I think I'm gonna take a nap.

NIKE'S POV  
Ok so Lilly is in 3 of my 7 classes she's really pretty. All of Hunter and my classes are advanced which makes it weird I memorized both of our schedules and her other 4 are with Hunter. So she must be really smart anyways I'm going to describe her because physics is boring right now. Okay so 5' at most the ponytail is on the top of her head but her hair is so long it makes it down to the small of her back. It's a platinum blonde color that looks natural and unnatural at the same. It is really pretty especially there is blue temporary dye at the end. Her hair is really shimmery and loose. She has a really small frame and is suits her. She is super thin. Her eyes are super duper cold ice blue but when she smiles you automatically like even if you want to hate her you love her. Being named Nike life isn't easy they always say oh you're so pretty, oh you are going to get adopted so fast, they lie if i was even 1/2 as pretty as her I would have been adopted by now. Hunter at least looked different with jet black hair and onyx eyes he was distinctive. I have brown hair with red and blonde streaks and brown eyes. Boring.  
"What do you think of the new kid i think he said his name was Hunter?" Lilly's friend asked in a snobby voice.  
"I think he's hot" The mindless redhead  
"Definitely not my idea of a dreamboat." Lilly said floating away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here it is i only have one person following right now but that is ok.

Max: glares at me

Fang: glares at me

Tis super awkward in here

Max: Why aren't WE in the story?!

You will be you will be calme down

Max: WHEN?

Now ok now but not as you not for a while at least.

Fang: *Glares harder*

I'm gonna go hide under my bed right now.

Chapter 2

Lilly

I spend most of my day at school like a normal kid but when last block came around I was outside. I hate being stuck inside all day. It freaks me out. I sighed a couple of times and saw that creepy new kid walking up towards me. Ok I know what you're thinking 'How rude do they come?' I'm not trying to be mean it's just he's weird. And he dresses darkly. I wouldn't go so far as to call him goth or emo or whatever I mean who am I to judge. I am a mass of contradictions that is allowed to breathe strange right. Ok he's coming up to me and now he's here. He's kind of attractive you know if I didn't have a boyfriend and I wasn't totally in love with him. Right.

" Do you remember what the calculus homework was?" He said. Like it wasn't weird that I was here and not in class on the first day of class.

"Umm Yeah we just had the worksheet and those couple problems in the book."

"K thanks oh and shouldn't you be in class?" He said as he walked away. Weirdo but nice in a way I guess but talking to him on a regular basis. People might think we're dating. It's not that I don't like Todd but I don't... like Todd. Sucks doesn't it but I'm not going to break up with him before we have that Physics test unless he gives me a reason or breaks up with me first. I'm not worried about him he is in standard 9th grade classes he's not that bright but when I break up with people they tend to ask to get back together a lot. And it distracts me, and i have to make a good impression on the teacher they think that an all advanced class schedule might be overwhelming for me. But, I can make it work plus I really need the college credits and stuff. I think I'm going to walk home now.

When I get home I drop my stuff in the foyer and head straight to the living room and sit in my chair. You wonder why my parents are ok with me doing this right? Well if they were here they wouldn't be and I wouldn't be doing it. But they aren't and neither are my siblings. They are dead all of them. I get by on work checks from Steak and Shake. And signing stuff as Hermione Potter my mom and carrying her drivers license and basically lying to the government. They don't know I'm an orphan. Nobody does. Nobody cares either all the guy who collects rent cares about is if I have his money. And I get most of my meals at work. i only have a little time after school ends so I have about 2 hours til I have to leave. There is a knock on the door it's probably Mitchie the rent collector. Ohh shoot the rent. I run into the kitchen forgetting that he owns the house and can come in whenever he wants. He unlocks the door and I dash out the back door. I hope he doesn't find anything I keep my phone on me and hang out around town until i should be coming home from school. at 3 I head home and find the door still unlocked. I walk in and find mitchie on the couch with 2 other people in suits. Social workers. I suppose this was inevitable they would know eventually.

"Hello Jinx" I winced at the sound of my long since forgotten name. I fought the urge to run.

The next few hours passed by in a blur I was moving. out of the house I grew up in. My parents house. I would be moving into a foster home with 2 kids in it already. It would be nearby so I could still go to PLP I was moving this weekend so I have 3 days left they would pick up my stuff for me and the government would be storing my family's stuff in case I ever needed to find anything of my parents or my brothers. This was all very nice and good but I am not happy about this. I want to stay here. Mitchie is being really nice saying i can come home whenever i want. All this made me want to cry. At around 9:30 they left and i was alone again just how I like it. If I hurry i can get to work in time to snag the night shift. i wish i had grabbed the day shift I'm going to be so tired for school tomorrow. Whatever. I walk quickly down to S and S as we like to call it. At least i would be comfortable there. And there was food it would be so nice. When I finally get there Mira the manager comes out and chokes me in a hug. I am not a huggy person unless you name starts with M and ends with IRA.

"There you are Lilly I was so worried about you. Hey we got a new guy in today do you think you can train him?" She babbles on for a few minutes before I cut her off.

"Mira it's fine I'll train him."

"Thank you so much!"

We walked inside Mira babbling about something unrelated and she takes me back to the break room to meet my shadow.

"lilly meet Hunter Hunter meet Lilly.'

Dear lord is this boy everywhere? (A/N Yes Yes he is Lilly) I really dont feel like talking to people today but i have to so I say "Come on we got orders to take." and walk briskly out the door. I walk to my first customer of the night and explain who Hunter is. And that's how it goes until about 10:30. At 10:30 every night 4 people walk in and I learned there names eventually. The woman with long roughly cut brownish blondish hair is Max, I had to smile when she told me, the tall guy with black eye and hair to match is Nick, the small woman with long even silvery blonde hair and stormy grey eyes is Minny, and the tall guy with black hair and blue eyes is James. They sit down at one of my tables as always and they order the same thing as always. But when I introduced Hunter Nick started coughing and Max's eyes widened. they must be rich because they always leave a great tip they leave around 11:45. At midnight I close the restaurant lock up and Hunter and I head our separate ways. I think about his sister and how pretty she is. Man I wish I looked like her. People are always like ohh you are an all american beauty and I wish I looked like you well blonde hair sucks. i mean it's pretty and stuff but it's boring. i wish my hair was like Nike's I mean it's brown with red and blonde streaks in it. So pretty.

When I reach home Iook at the tips I got. 300 from James and them 5, 5, 5, 5, 20, 15, 5, 5, 5, 3, 16, and the real kicker 'Get a real job' what a flipping genius.


	3. Sorry bout this!

_I am so sorry about not updating the stories lately my computer is being jerky and broke it's screen I will be updating sometine in the next week. K thx bye. P.S. Reviews make my fingers type ffaster and her fingers sign faster.._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I feel like Nike was getting left out so she gets to be special and start out the and Fang are currently being very mature adults and giving me the silent treatment. I don't know why I put them in. They changed their names but they were in there. Ok I don't own anything of Maximum Ride or the songs I use. Also major apologies my 4th chapter made it up before my third. There is a fifth chapter on the way though.**

**Nike**

When I woke up this morning everything felt strange. It's about 6 in the morning Hunter and i have always been polar opposites and this is no different. I'm a morning person and he is practically nocturnal. I go out on the greenway and go for a run i can run 3 miles in 15 minutes so i go for about a 15 mile run so at 7:15 I get home again. Hunter is up which is weird he usually isn't awake until noonish. Then I remember the new girl is coming today. I'm so excited! I go change out of my running clothes and into my nicest pair of jean which granted isn't that nice. But they are nicer than my others so whatever. Then I go to my closet and put on my pink peasant blouse. I go downstairs to join Hunter and get ready for her to arrive.  
While we wait Hunter and I decide to watch TV. We watch a few cartoons. At around 9 Maria comes down all dressed up like she was when we first came to the house. She is going to take all three of us clothes shopping next weekend.  
"She's getting here in half an hour or less. Who's excited?" Maria trilled. I nodded. i've wanted another sister since Addidas died. She won't really be my sister but I hope she likes me atleast. "It'll be like the other sister I never wanted." He said teasingly. I grinned. Maria made us breakfast. The next couple minutes passed quickly. The doorbell rang loudly making me jump. Maria went and got the door.  
"Hi sweetheart it's so nice to finally meet you" she exclaimed. She walked back. Two men followed her and then a familiar frame after them. I couldn't get a good look at her as the guys took her up to her room quickly. Maria took a second to explain to us who she was and what had been going on.  
"For the past couple years she's been in her own home acting as if her parents were still alive. Using her mom's ID her dad's money which is fine that she used it but she needs someone to take care of her and-" she was cut off as the men came back downstairs. They gave her a sort of salute and walked out the door. That was so weird.  
"Do you want to go meet her" She asked. Hunter and I both nodded he wanted to meet her as much as I did. We walked up the stairs and down the short hallway that led to the once empty room. Maria knocked on the door and there was a quiet "Come in" and we opened the door. And there laying on the floor organizing her bookshelf was...

(This line is suspenseful it also signifies a POV change WHOA)

Hunter

LILLIAN POTTER!? What! i have to live with Lilly Potter, Lilly 'I don't care what the hell anyone thinks my life is perfect' Potter. She took one look at us and her face paled. She wasn't expecting this at all. Come to think of it neither was I. I don't think orphan and then Lilly. She always looked like she knew what she was doing like her parents were funding every move she made. I looked at all she brought. A small suitcase of clothing and a ton of books. Weird i never thought of her as a reader. She always seemed well, blonde. Then again she was in 4 of my classes which are all advanced and 3 of Nike's which are also all advanced so I guess that was stupid. I look at her face one last time and it makes me think of when my parents 1st died. I spun around quickly and speed back to my room. When I get there I grab my cd's and radio and sit in my closet and turn it on. i start to sing along. The first song that plays is " I miss you" by Miley Cyrus it's a girly song I know but hey I miss them a lot. All of them. Nike and i lost not only our parents but also our only sister. I still cry sometimes when I'm alone and no one can hear me. The next song that comes on is a recording of my dad singing to me. I think the song was Fireflies(The song belongs to Owl City.). Our parents became well known songwriters and singers under many different names i know that much. I listen to a couple more songs that they sang and then I stand up and open my closet door. Only to find Lilly sitting on my bed.

When I came out she looked at mee and opened her mouth to say something. But no words came out. She looked extremely embarrassed and left in a hurry. That was really really weird.

Lilly

When Maria and Hunter and Nike walked in I was scared I mean after all the stuff I've watched other kids do to them and not said anything about it they must hate me. I saw a fleeting look of shock in Hunter's eyes and Nike's eyes just about popped out of her head. They hadn't known I was coming either. Hunter looked really sad for a moment and then left in a hurry. Nike quickly regained her composure after that. "Hi Lilly I'm so happy you're here i've been so excited I have had trouble eating I was so excited!" She eats I thought she was anorexic. I then realize everything I've hear about either of them was a rumour. None of them were ever proven true we all just kind of accepted it. Smiling I pulled myself up off my floor and stood to face her and realized just how short i am compared to her. At 5'4 I'm not short. OK 4'11 I am short. But she seems nice enough. Like she doesn't hate me for not stepping in.  
"Lilly go introduce yourself to Hunter." Maria said then pointed me in the direction of his room. I walked down to his room, his door was open but he wasn't there. I heard singing from his closet it was quiet but it was definitely there I sat on his bed and waited there. I must have been there 20 minutes before he came out. When he came out I stood up fast. He walked over to me and i opened my mouth I wanted to say something. Anything. I'm sorry.I'm glad to finally meet you. Anything. But nothing came out. At all. I walked out quickly. I went back to my room. Maria told me over the phone that she was going to take us all clothes shopping next weekend. Despite myself I'm excited i got rid of most of my clothes when i moved. I didn't want them with me. I didn't want any of it with me.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
OK Author's Note time. TO Hollyleaf the Wolfblood: Again sorry you feel that way I hope you enjoy the chapter if you read it, but I will make my story the way I want it to be.  
Alright now that, that is out of the way me and my magical flying unidog bid you good chapter. Hey due to the issue I had with my chapters this is actually the fourth real chapter so to clear some stuff up I recommend you read it.**

Hunter

**Lilly (I didn't misspell it that is her name how I want it to be spelled.) had been sitting on my bed when I came out of my closet. She stood up abruptly. I wished I could say something, to her be mad for all the times she just watched. But I couldn't from what I've heard she's been there at her house, alone, for a while. If I could've I would have held on to everything as long as I could too. She blushed furiously and walked out off the room and shut her door behind her. In a little while Maria is going to take us shopping. I feel strange, like all of a sudden, I don't feel angry at Lilly. It feels like I understand that she just wanted to survive herself. I knew how she felt. Even when I was five I didn't want help from anyone else. But that didn't mean I was going to like Lilly anymore.  
Lilly was the main reason my life sucked at school. For the entire time I had known her she had done nothing but laugh and point at me and Nike. I hated her, but I understood her.**

(Don't mind me I am just an insignificant line break)

A few hours later I am suffering through the bane of my existence, the mall. Between the loud colors and obnoxious people I could barely stand it. I had already done my shopping and was waiting for the girls to finish. Surprisingly enough, rich snob that she was, Lilly seemed to hate the mall just as much as I did.  
"As much as I hate to break up this shopping party," she interrupted my train of thought "I have to get to work soon and I believe Hunter does too." oh yeah, work. I was still going to shadow Lilly for the next couple days until I show that I can do it on my own.  
Maria looked kind of sad. "Are you sure?" Lilly nodded looking truly sorry. She released us after Lilly turned down several offers for rides and we started walking. In an unspoken treaty neither of us said a word. Mira greeted Lilly with a hug and welcomed us into the almost completely empty restaurant.  
She took off shortly after that apparently these nights they aren't very busy. We were the only ones in there. And that was how it stayed for about 2 or 3 hours when a loud and rowdy group came could have easily been a group of male models. She looked at me and pointed to the kitchen. There were cards on the wall directing me on how to cook everything. As Lilly took the orders I felt possessive of her, and I wasn't sure why. It had been less than a day. I couldn't be feeling older brotherly yet. But as one of them grabbed at her pure rage flooded through me. I wanted to kill him. She walked back to the kitchen immediately and asked to trade jobs for the group. I consented immediately. Work was different than school. Feelings could be different here and at home. She cooked their meals and we left them alone.  
The next time the door opens it's almost 10. Her eyes light up instantly she knew this lot. There was a man with longish black hair straight as a ruler he was tall maybe a few inches taller than me with black eyes like mine, there was something familiar about the woman he had his arm around. She was tall as well though obviously shorter than both me and the man with long waist length hair brownish blonde hair with wide brown eyes, her face looked like something I had read in a book or seen in a dream. They were followed by two other people. A woman significantly shorter than the other maybe 5'6 whereas the other maybe 5'10 with long blonde hair platinum this time similar to Lilly's with grey eyes, her arm wrapped around yet another person. Another guy again tall same height probably black hair, but this time with powerful icy blue eyes standing out against his skin. They sat down at a table and Lilly was immediately at their side with drinks and they smiled and laughed at her. She brought back a paper with the orders on it and we both started cooking. We had their meals ready in a few minutes.  
When we brought the meals out to them they smiled. Lilly pulled up a chair and sat next to the man with blue eyes.  
"Hunter, I don't think I told you their names," she remembered introducing me my first day, "This is Nick and Max," She said gesturing to the woman with brown eyes and the man next to her, "And Minny and James." Her voice caught a little on James' name. I wonder what that was about. "They tell the best stories I have ever heard." James and Minny I noticed had trouble looking Lilly in the eyes.  
"So Hunter how did you and Lilly meet?" Questioned James.  
"Well we both live in the same foster home, we have gone to the same school for a couple years and we both work here, so I think I have met all the sides of Lilly there is I hope." They laughed gently at that.  
I liked them but they seemed sad, like they wanted to say something but they couldn't.

(Line break= Time Jump and POV Change! What the flock?)

Lilly's POV

At school the next day it was as if Hunter and I had never spoken again. We ignored each other in the halls and in class. He didn't want to be associated with me. I wanted to invite Nike to sit with me at lunch. I wrote a note on my phone to remind me to do that.

**"I like your shirt." A voice sneered from above me. Hannah Bington the Queen of B**** land. Now I know I'm kind of...rude to other people but I have a strong protection reflex since my parents died, I didn't want to be close to anyone. My classes before lunch fly by pretty quickly I have physics right before lunch on Mondays one of my classes with Nike. At this rate I could graduate really early. I almost have enough credits to graduate now I have them all saved up so I can just take some classes for fun for my last two years. I wasn't really paying that much attention in physics I'm a good student but I was distracted by planning for lunch. When the bell finally rang I dashed outside to the picnic tables. I had Todd to bring my lunch to me so I set my legs up on the bench and waited. My friends came out one by one and took their respective places. Each one looked at my legs like they expected themselves to be the one I was waiting for. Even Todd looked surprised when his normal seat was occupied by my legs. Nike finally wandered out alone, for a moment I felt terrible for her. I stood up and waved her down she looked around then pointed at herself uncertainly. I nodded and gestured to the seat next to me, she slowly walked over and took the seat. I smiled at her encouragingly.  
"Guys, this is Nike."She gave a sort of half wave and blushed bright red.  
"NO offence but she's kind of well.. geeky isn't she?" Said Myna.  
"Saying no offense doesn't make it any less offensive!" I snapped I felt an accent showing through my voice. They all looked at me surprised. i rolled my eyes and just shut up the rest of lunch. Nike was in my next class so I walked with her.  
" So you're at the top of the food chain?"She broke the silence, no one was on their way to class yet they were still outside.  
"I don't know I guess." I lied I know I am but I don't want her to see me like that.  
"Liar."She knows. I was worried for a second but then her face split into a grin. We started to laugh for no reason. We were cut off by the PA blasting an announcement.  
"LILLIAN POTTER TO THE OFFICE TO CHECK OUT!" WE turned to each other.  
"Can you and Hunter get my homework?" I asked.  
"Sure. See you at home?"  
"See you at home." As I walked away I got the distinct feeling we were being watched.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Let's get this moving!Someone yell at me for not updating sooner, my parents don't understand. I think I've been procrastinating enough so it's time for me to get down to it. I will put some polyvore links on my profile for you guys to get an idea of how they look. Question of the day: What's your opinion on Harry Potter?**

**Lilly's POV**

When I got to the office it was silent. There was nobody there. There was just a note on the counter with my name on it. The note was scrawled like the person who wrote it in a hurry. I picked it up and looked it over.

Lilly,

Keep looking for us. All of us, all of you.

Daddy

And suddenly I was overwhelmed with emotion and memories from years before. I slid down the counter unable to breathe. I don't know how long I sat like that before Hunter came. And I showed him the note. And I cried and he held me. He cried too I think.

"We, we have to find them." I said quietly. He shook his head, and I felt anger rise inside me.

"And why not Hunter? I pushed myself away from him.

"If my parents taught me anything it was never to just trust things. Lilly I know you want to find them but this could be a trap."

We sat in silence for a while. Before Nike showed up.

"Um Lilly weren't you supposed to go home?" I nodded and then a thought struck me.

"Hunter. How did you get to be down here?" He pointed up at the PA System. No one had been in here when I arrived.

"I just wanna go home." I stated and they both nodded.

**Fang's POV**

I watched my twins and my niece walk home. It had been nine years since I have seen them and talked to them as myself. These people who were holding us thought it would be hilarious to force us to watch them grow up and then force us to talk to them at work. They were horrible. I watched this destroy my best friend, and it killed me to see him so broken. He no longer even wanted to look at Lilly when we were at her job. Now Hunter was working too and Max and I had had no preparation for the pain it would bring in overwhelming loads. When Max first saw him she looked as though she was about to cry and if I was that type I probably would have. I was yanked backward sharply by the thing that held my arms back. Lilly was going to look I could feel it. But I'm not sure if I'm happy about that.

**Hunter's POV**

Lilly and I were at work again running the restaurant, Mira seems to really trust us. She was off trying to sort things out with her family. I've been feeling more jealous than usual of families. When you see families in the window of their homes loving each other and realise you don't have that, it makes you feel knotted up inside. I couldn't shake what she said about looking for our parents. It was important for us to let this go. Our parents are dead. We know that. We have to move on don't we?

I watched Lilly run from table to table taking orders and bringing drinks to them as I worked the register. She had been heartbroken when she saw that note. I wanted to know what kind of sick joke that was. For some reason I was upset that she was scared and sad. I was too, I mean, their dead. Aren't they?

We worked until the shift change, and then walked home together. I could tell she wasn't there and I didn't know how to bring her back down to Earth. Her light blue eyes were floating all around. When we reached the house, Maria was out and Nike was at work at Target. I walked upstairs to my bedroom and turned to close the door only to find Lilly right behind me.

"We need to talk." She said holding a single dark feather in her hand.

**I'm so sorry you guys I've been so busy I'm going to try to update more regularly. But I am starting a ton of honors classes in 9th grade next year. Until next time.**


End file.
